Snuffy's Adventure in the North Peaks
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Snuffy and his friends go to the North Peaks, Orland's old home, but he is nervous about making new friends. (request for tate310)


One dark and cloudy night at Tarrytown Airport, Orland had something exciting planned for his young friends.

"You're all invited to visit North Peaks," He said "my old home."

The planes were very excited at this opportunity-except Snuffy, because he was shy and he didn't like the idea of making new friends. He believed that he had all the friends he could ever need at Tarrytown.

So whilst the others slept, Snuffy thought about this new fear. But he was unsure of what to tell the others.

...

Next morning, everyone was ready to go and visit the North Peaks. Orland asked permission from Mr EZ O'Malley who agreed to let the fly, and so they set off, with Orland leading, Herky Tracy and Jay Jay behind them and trailing further behind was Snuffy. He was not looking forward to arriving at their destination, because he was worried he would make new friends.

"I have some friends I want you all to meet when we get there!" Orland called from in front of them.

"Who are they?" Jay Jay asked.

"It's a surprise!" Orland replied mysteriously. That statement made the planes very excited indeed.

...

A short time later, the jet planes had all arrived at North Peaks. Up ahead, the Tarrytown jets all saw a group of planes. Orland became excited to them, and told them that he wanted to introduce his friends from Tarrytown.

One of Orland's friends, who introduced herself as Jackie, welcomed them all to their home, and introduced the North Peak planes.

The North peaks crew were; A purple helicopter who was called Griffin; a short blue-and-green striped bio-plane named Duke; a very-shy, but silly sky-writer christened Susie; Marc, a perky jet plane; Alicia, a sleek jet wearing yellow paint with blue lining. There was also a blue and red striped jet-plane named Jeff; and even a small orange tow-truck named Lilly!

Herky was surprised to find that there was a helicopter amongst the group, but he soon noticed that besides the colour of his paint, he also had a different personality.

"Well, would one of you be so kind as to show our guests round? It's been ages since I've been here." Orland asked politely.

"I'll do it!" Duke and Griffin chorused.

Snuffy knew that he had no choice but to follow them.

But he had forgotten to fuel up before he left, and as a result, he found that he ran out of gas and couldn't move.

Susie, the small pink skywriter and the youngest plane at North Peaks, saw that Snuffy was out of fuel, and taxied up to him.

"Hello I'm Susie." She said.

"I'm... I'm Snuffy." he stammered.

"I'm pleased to meet you Snuffy. Welcome to North Peaks"

"Thank you- but I'd rather go home."

"What- why? You and you're friends just arrived!" Susie exclaimed indignantly.

"I know- but I'm very, very shy and I don't like making new friends."

"I understand." Susie replied. "I was nervous when I first came here. I felt really strange talking to the other jets here but I got to like them and I love playing with my friends here!"

...

Snuffy smiled- but then remembered that he was still out of fuel.

"What shall I do now? I can't catch up with my friends- I've run out of gas!"

"Don't worry. Lilly sleeps at our gas station- you can fill up there."

"Thanks Susie."

"You're welcome."

So Susie helped Snuffy to the gas station to refuel. Once he was ready, the two took off together in order to catch up with everyone else.

Ahead, Griffin and Duke were taking it in turns to explain more about their home when the skywriters caught up.

"Is it alright if we go back?" Asked Snuffy nervously. "I need to tell you guys something."

"What for?" Duke asked.

"You'll see." Snuffy promised.

...

So they did turn back.

"What is it?"

"I just want to say that I learned something."

"What did you learn?" asked Tracy.

"Well, I didn't think I would like North Peaks very much to begin with, meeting strange planes- but now I do like it, and the planes."

"That's good." Everyone smiled.

"You know, this tour wouldn't be complete without new friends being made." Griffin informed them.

Snuffy only smiled.

...

Once the tour had ended not long afterwards, the planes of Tarrytown had to go home once more. However, Snuffy didn't want to.

"But Susie my friend now!" he protested.

"We can come back soon." Orland promised his friend.

So the two groups shared valedictions, and then the Tarrytown team were on their way home.

Except Snuffy- he still had to say something.

He taxied up to his friend Susie.

"Thank you for helping me see that making new friends is fun!" He said to her.

"You're welcome!" Susie replied. "I can't wait until your next visit."

So Snuffy said goodbye to her and the others, and then he took off after his friends heading home to Tarrytown Airport as the sun began to set.


End file.
